


Domestication

by FemmeSpice



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: #LenectorWeekend2021, Drabble, F/M, Pet Play, WALKIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeSpice/pseuds/FemmeSpice
Summary: "Dracula had given humans another chance for the sake of a woman. Perhaps Hector could do the same for vampires."Lenore takes Hector on a walk. No plot, no big events, just some character study about being at the end of a leash.A small drabble for #LenectorWeekend2021.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Domestication

It should have been degrading, the childish way she spoke to him. Gleefully declaring ‘walkies’ and placing the collar on him whenever he agreed to accompany her (which was always). He told himself it was the fresh air but the truth was he had grown to enjoy her company. 

He was under no illusions that she could not hurt him. She had done a good job of teaching him that lesson on their first meeting. Still, she had not shown that side to him since. 

He had given her no reason to. 

His cell was cramped and cold and the outside was as well but not in the same way. Outside felt bracing. Brisk. Not nearly so suffocating as the cold of the stone walls.  
And the view was lovely. Lovelier every night. 

They would walk side by side but often Lenore would rush ahead a few steps, her hand keeping a firm grip on the lead but never going so far as to choke him with it. He appreciated that control. 

Even more he appreciated how she would turn to look at him, smiling over her shoulder. 

Every vampire Hector had met had been sharp angles and claws. Lenore was softness and curves, more doll than demon. 

_“People think I’m soft.”_

No. Not in that way. 

The way her fingers lightly touched him whenever she undid the collar. The way she would sometimes push a stray lock of hair behind his ear. The way she said ‘good boy’ in a low voice, a phrase which was spoken with such genuine fondness that Hector felt a twinge in his chest each time. 

Dracula had given humanity a second chance for the sake of a woman. Perhaps Hector could do the same for vampires. Lenore was nothing like Carmilla. She was even kinder than Dracula had been. Or at the very least more in control of her emotions. Lenore did not grieve, did not mourn. She simply wished for a peaceful world where all were happy. 

It was hard not to believe it was possible when he was with her. 

And yet, each time he was returned to his cell, tucked away in that dungeon, he believed it a little less. The only thing he wanted was beyond Lenore’s abilities and no matter how many times she asked he could think of nothing else other than freedom. 

He hadn’t the faintest idea what he would do with it. 

But he wanted it. 

The only time he didn’t want it was when Lenore bantered with him and teased him and laughed her girlish laugh. He liked to make her laugh. He liked to make her smile. He liked that he could make something other than bloodthirsty night creatures. 

Who would he forge for if not for her and her sisters? 

It had been something to create them for Dracula. To help cull the human plague. To help achieve some goal greater than himself. 

So why couldn’t he agree to it?

Well, aside from his sure to be eternal grudge against Carmilla. She had taken everything from him. He’d had a good thing in Dracula’s court. Not perfect but certainly better than any life he had had among humans. And then Carmilla had ruined it all and marched him through the snow for a month, beating him whenever she was bored (which was frequently) or hungry (which was less frequently but still frequent) or angry (which was very frequently). She’d thrown him into a cell, left him to nibble on moldy bread...and then Lenore had appeared. 

She had only attacked Hector in self defense. That was reasonable. 

But hadn’t he done the same?

No. He had attacked her out of rage against Carmilla. Lenore may have called that pale bitch sister but it was obviously just a title. They could not be more different.  
And Lenore had said that the other two would kill or torture him. For fun. 

Lenore only wanted him comfortable. And willing. She needed to be kind to him in order to get what she and the others wanted. 

She seemed genuinely kind though. Genuinely invested in his care and comfort. Hector could not remember the last time he had experienced that. 

Tonight there was no banter, no chatter. Lenore had told him there would be a surprise and he hadn’t even thought to distrust it. Lenore was probably lonely, surrounded by her cold hearted sisters and obedient guards. Perhaps he was not the only one who needed a friend. 

“Where are you taking me?” he finally asked.  
“We’ll be there soon. I’m sorry to have made you take such a long walk. I’m sure after travelling here you’ve had enough of that.”  
“I’m just...impatient.”

She stopped and turned to him, leaning in conspiratorially.

“I could spoil the surprise if you’d like.”

She smiled and he chuckled, assuring her that no, no he could wait.

Lenore had not lied: only a few minutes later they were standing outside of ornate glass doors. The entire building seemed to be made of glass.

“Brace yourself. It can feel a bit shocking the first time.”

The heat hit him as soon as he stepped through the doorway. The air was moist. 

Hector stood and marvelled at it. The large room was filled with greenery, lush and ripe. Trees hung heavy with fruit and flowers blossomed around them. He should have been accustomed to vampire magic, or any magic. Perhaps it was because he dealt exclusively with the dead that seeing so much life seemed impossible. 

“Is this more pipes?”

He hadn’t even noticed that Lenore had dropped his lead until her hand found his and she leaned against him.  
“It’s a place where it’s always spring. You can look forward to berries all year long.”

He looked down at the top of her head, bent ever so slightly, and smelled the air around her. There was her perfume of course, there always was, but it fit perfectly with every sun-filled scent in this room.

The moment was broken by Lenore, who pulled off her cloak and hung it on a nearby tree branch.

“I hardly took you as a nature girl.”  
“Oh this is not nature,” she said. “This is science. A bit of captured and cultivated wildness meant to keep everyone in this castle all the more comfortable.”  
“So you love domesticating things?”  
Her eyes found his immediately and her voice dropped as it did when she praised him each night.  
“I do.”

Her smile widened and she took his leash again, skipping forward and letting him know to follow by giving his leash a tug 

Hector found he did not mind it so much.


End file.
